Road Trip to Hell
by gosunkugi-fan
Summary: Four friends, a pink bunny, and a moose doll go on a roadtrip together to the mountains to relax. They find an abandoned town and some crazy spooky things. Rated R for goopy blood stuff and some things my friends and I find funny.
1. The Roadtrip

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, but I do own my characters.  
  
  
  
The Roadtrip  
  
  
  
June 21, 2003  
  
I am no longer a little child. I am a sixteen-year-old Aries that will go anywhere to see something interesting happen no matter how dangerous it is. A five foot five inch, orange eyed, pale skinned, brown haired ball of total chaotic energy. Climbing trees is for kiddies, I climb mountains. Discipline is for losers. Yeah, people say I'm arrogant and I totally agree with them. They just have to deal with it. It's just a part of life.  
  
It is summer, and even though it's western Washington it's very hot. I look outside and I see a canopy of trees. The leaves are all a beautiful shade of green and as they reach out to the life-giving rays of the sun, they seem to wave at me. I decide that it's the perfect day for a little drive. Even though my "little drives" usually last for hours or days. So I called up my friends. Roz was busy so she couldn't go on my roadtrip. Evonne agreed to go, but we had to bring a lot of food and she wanted to use my stereo. Trillian's mom needed her and Mariel definitely couldn't go. I still needed another friend to come on my road trip so I called Jessica and told her to bring one thing.  
  
"Can I bring Jeremy?" She asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not letting him near my car."  
  
"The trip will be boring without him."  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"Yes, it will. You're so boring."  
  
"What!? I'm not boring!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fine! He can come along! But he has to use his own car."  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
We both hung up and I realized that she probably had that planned all along. I decided that this was going to be a long trip so I should start packing today. I packed only the bare necessities, saying them out loud as I packed them.  
  
"CD player, CDs, Game Boy, Tetris, mallet, blankets, pillows, hair brush, hair tie, etc. etc." I mumbled.  
  
After I packed "the bare necessities" into my little black backpack, I gracefully threw it in the back of my truck. I hopped into my shiny red Toyota and started up its engine. It sounded like a lion whenever I started it. The first time I had started it up was during the free test run. I nearly peed my pants and I still take delight whenever I'm in a parking lot and I start it up. Oh, the looks I get from people who think that I'm sitting on a truck that's about to explode. As I backed out of the cramped parking area of the cul-de-sac made a mental note that I needed to clean the inside. Cans of soda littered the floor of my car and papers from school that had just ended. I put my car into gear and I headed for the nearest gas station.  
  
I barely made it due to the fact that miscalculated the amount of gas needed to get to the gas station. I filled up the tank, cleaned out my car and while I was up bought some snacks and a few liters of soda. After I paid for all this I noticed a tabloid saying nonsense about a disease that turned people into zombies, and that Umbrella made the disease and how the government had to destroy a city to keep the disease from spreading.  
  
"What kind of shit is this?" I asked the person working there.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. But it's kinda funny to read." The exhausted looking worker said.  
  
I bought the tabloid just for the heck of it and decided that I would read it later. In the meantime though, it made a real good bug swatter whenever some kind of insect would come near me. I drove to Evonne's house and as I pulled into her driveway I noticed that she was waiting for me.  
  
"Hey Evonne. Hop in." I said optimistically.  
  
"Okay." She responded simply.  
  
She was wearing a flower dress with a thin coat over it that had patches from some other article of clothing that formed pockets. It also had a few safety pins on it to hold parts of it together. She was also wearing her weird shoes that made her taller. All in all her outfit made her look like a scary doll. Especially with her long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was also pale, being a Washingtonian like me.  
  
"Didn't you pack anything?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." She said as she held up a small purse.  
  
I stared blankly at her as she laughed. She pulled out a small, plastic, pink rabbit.  
  
"You…brought…"  
  
"Filler bunny!"  
  
"Oi…"  
  
I knew then that this trip was going to be interesting.  
  
"So…you didn't bring anything else?"  
  
"I was just messing with your mind a bit, my backpack is in the back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Evonne, Filler Bunny and I started driving to Bremerton. It was hard finding Jessica's house but we recognized the…landmarks and pulled into the short driveway. We could see Jeremy's car parked there already and Jessica wasn't outside so we would have to knock on the door. I hated Jessica's house. It was a small, box shaped house, and it was ugly. I knocked in the wooden door that had its paint peeling and Jessica answered.  
  
"Well it took you long enough!" she said jokingly.  
  
"Its nice to see you too Jessica!" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm riding with Jeremy, okay Martine?" she said drawing out my name.  
  
"Fine with me. Now I don't need to put up with your insults!"  
  
We both laughed at this until Jeremy came out.  
  
"Marti! I haven't seen you since we all went to the mall at Christmas!" Jeremy said loudly.  
  
"What? Do you mean the time when we all nearly got kicked out?" I replied while stifling a laugh.  
  
"Yeah! You look the same ya know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
I attempted to walk away to my car but bumped into Evonne who was standing behind me. This started a totally different conversation. An hour later we were all getting bored of talking. We all wanted to go out and party, so I suggested the mountains.  
  
"Why would we want to go to the mountains?" Jeremy said.  
  
"Because Seattle is crowded and it's too hot to go into eastern Washington." Jessica quickly replied.  
  
"Ooh, maybe we'll see Bigfoot!" Evonne said sounding distant.  
  
"What you mean like Jeremy? Ouch!" I said, then immediately being hit by Jessica.  
  
Jeremy actually laughed and started making "Bigfoot noises" that sounded like a cross between a gorilla and a pig. He then chased Jessica who ran up to his car and got inside. Jeremy then went inside of the driver's side door. While I had been watching this Evonne had reappeared back inside my truck even though I didn't hear the door slam. I quickly walked up to my truck and got in seeing as how much Jeremy's car engine was revving. I was obviously in the way. As I put my car into reverse and backed out of the driveway as fast as I could Jeremy's car pulled up alongside mine. Jessica then stuck her head out of the window and shouted…  
  
"Betcha we make it to Snoqualmie pass before you guys!  
  
Then she and Jeremy sped off. This was going to be one hell of a road trip. 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, but I do own my characters.  
  
  
  
The Arrival  
  
  
  
2 ½ hours later…  
  
The road was pretty deserted except for Jeremy's car. It was enjoying the freedom of the road by driving all over the place. I made sure to stay about thirty feet behind him for when he crashed into something.  
  
"…He's gonna hit something." I said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yay!" Evonne said sounding happy.  
  
I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you say yay?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't know." She said once again sounding distant.  
  
I turned my attention back to the road and Jeremy's car and noticed it wasn't swerving around anymore.  
  
"I betcha Jessica told him to stop or she'd hit him or something."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After another long silence I heard music. But my stereo wasn't on. Thinking I was steadily going insane I looked for the source of the music. Evonne had her CD player. I was so relieved that I wasn't anymore insane than I already was I failed to notice that we were in town and that I had driven past were Jeremy had parked. I swore out loud and doubled back before Evonne would point out my mistake. She was zoned out though and didn't say anything. So I parked next to Jeremy and looked at my surroundings.  
  
Besides Jeremy's and my car, the whole parking lot was deserted of people. There were no people walking dogs or getting snacks or anything. This was strange because we were in one of the few places to pass through the mountains and it was a rest stop. The building we parked in front of was the actual rest stop. The bathrooms were inside and there even was a gift shop. I knew all this because I go here twice a year usually whenever I go to visit my dad. The building looked a little more run down than usual, it even looked depressing with its great triangular roof that almost touched the ground on the sides. It was obviously built to keep snow from piling up on top of it. Evonne and I got out of the car, we didn't even bother to lock the doors.  
  
"Well, here we are. Snoqualmie Pass." I said sounding emotionless.  
  
"This place sucks!" Where are all the people?" Jessica said sounding like her usual exuberant self.  
  
"Probably avoiding you, Jessica." I quickly responded.  
  
"Shut up, you bitch!"  
  
I laughed in response.  
  
"At least I'm not flat chested." Jessica said evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I'm not flat chested!"  
  
"You are too! Don't try to hide it!"  
  
"Ya know." Jeremy said interrupting our fight. "I don't like the way those crows are watching us."  
  
He then pointed to the rafters sticking out from the roof of the building. When we looked we saw large, black crows. They looked very strange, different from normal crows but I just put my finger on what was so different about them.  
  
Jeremy broke the silence by saying angrily "They better not shit on my car!"  
  
Us girls thought that was extremely funny and started laughing. Jeremy didn't so he walked off towards the gift shop. We trailed behind laughing and laughing. When we got inside of the gift shop we immediately stopped laughing. The place was a wreck. Some of the displays were knocked over and bags of snack foods littered the floor. There was no one to be seen inside here either, because one would expect a cleanup crew of sorts. After discovering that there were no security cameras or people, Jeremy and Jessica were gathering up bags of snacks in their arms, and Evonne went off to the restroom area. I went over to the counter and peered over. And I saw the most horrifying thing that I had ever seen…they had mixed the sour gummy worms with the sweet gummy worms!  
  
"How can we tell them apart now!?" I shouted miserably.  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look.  
  
"Jeremy, do you think we can find Marti a straight jacket in here?" Jessica said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think she needs one." He said.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.  
  
Jeremy, Jessica and I ran as fast as we could to the place were we heard the sounds come from and we saw Evonne screaming and pointing into a bathroom stall. She then ran over to us hid behind Jeremy.  
  
"Evonne." I said, "No matter how scary public bathrooms may be, a little poop won't hurt you."  
  
"Its not poop…its…its…" she started to say.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! There's a body in here!" Jessica said sounding frightened.  
  
I went over and looked and there was indeed a body in the bathroom. It looked like it had been dead for days. Its gray, putrefying flesh was actually falling off its body. Its belly had appeared to be ripped wide open and inside from what I could tell were hundreds of maggots. Its clothes, or what were left of them, were bloody and were all ripped up like the person had lost a fight. The head of the creature was the worst part. It was tipped up at an uncomfortable looking angle, especially since the corpse was in a sitting position. The hair of the corpse was thin and white. And the face had lost much skin so it was impossible to even recognize it. The eyes were wide open so when you entered it was looking right at you. The eyes were also covered in a thin milk white film.  
  
"OH…MY…GOD!" I screamed.  
  
I felt sick. Like I was going to puke. It smelled like shit, piss, and rotten meat in the restroom. Evonne was in hysterics, Jessica was as pale as I was and Jeremy was looking at the body.  
  
"Hey, get me a stick!" Jeremy ordered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jessica and I said in unison.  
  
"I wanna poke him and see what happens."  
  
"Jeremy!" Jessica said sounding like she was gonna scold him, "You are not going to poke that mans body with a stick! You leave him alone!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!"  
  
We turned around to attend to Evonne but she was gone. We looked around and discovered that she was poking the body that we had found with a stick.  
  
"Poke poke poke! Evonne said happily.  
  
"Why does she get to?!" Jeremy whined.  
  
"Evonne! Don't do that!" I said.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "It's my birthday!"  
  
I sighed exasperatedly. Turned and then left with Jessica and Jeremy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Evonne screamed again.  
  
"Oh, what now!" I said.  
  
We filed back into the restroom just in time to see something really scary. Evonne was backed into a wall and the corpse was walking towards her! Jeremy quickly reacted and rammed the creature with his shoulder. The body fell to the ground and moaned. Jeremy kicked in the head a few times and then its head popped off with a noise that sounded like "sploik".  
  
  
  
VooDooMoose: That must have been one of the grossest zombie descriptions I have ever written. But it was fun! The moose will be introduced next! Squee! 


End file.
